


It Starts with a Look

by borrowedphrases



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sometimes it starts with a pointed nod, a curious curve at the corner of the mouth. Sometimes it's the gentle touch of fingertips against knuckles, or the brushing of thighs, the friction of denim meeting khaki.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	It Starts with a Look

**Author's Note:**

> This unholy thing was inspired by (though not based on, as I haven't actually seen the video) [these shenanigans ](http://i279.photobucket.com/albums/kk144/jetblackmirror/personal/fanfiction/tumblr_lxgq98oGFX1qd7dvoo1_1280.jpg).
> 
> Shameless smut that I couldn't get out of my head and had to write down as fast as possible. Enjoy.

  
[   
](http://aokinsight.tumblr.com/post/15508217700/first-time-make-it-grey)   


Sometimes it starts with a pointed nod, a curious curve at the corner of the mouth. Sometimes it's the gentle touch of fingertips against knuckles, or the brushing of thighs, the friction of denim meeting khaki. Sometimes it's even less than that, just the simple swipe of a tongue over a faintly chapped lip. It's a sign, a signal, an invitation and an expectation. A readiness. A need. A burning wanting that aches to be calmed. A wordless, soundless call, primal in its simplicity, ancient as the needs behind it.

This time it starts with a look, their eyes meeting as they share a hallway. Junya's not even sure if it's there at first, if he's jumping the gun like he sometimes does, reading his own need in those dark eyes. But then Kazuki gives the same look again, coupled with a pointed tucking of a lock of hair behind one ear, and Junya knows, feels that familiar fire light in his stomach.

Kazuki turns, casually slipping into an old storage room. Junya follows like it's nothing, like they have a perfectly good, perfectly tame reason for being there. They're looking for a ladder, or a mop bucket, or whatever all else was sitting lost and forgotten. Boxes stacked upon boxes, tall particleboard cabinets with their doors warped and their hinges rusty.

The door clicks softly shut behind him, a few moments of blindness followed by the ringing of a chain against glass. Junya blinks as his eyes slowly adjust to the yellow, milky light, a drastic change from the clean fluorescents in the hallway. He flips the old lock on the door, always nervous that one day it won't open again, that they'll have to scream and shout to be let out, and their secret place will be discovered.

When Junya turns Kazuki is giving him that look again, only it's heavier now, all lazy eyelids and wider pupils. There's the faintest dusting of pink across his cheeks that Junya always finds cute. Every time, without fail. It's barely noticeable, and most probably wouldn't even. But Junya sees it, and he smiles, because it's silly that he still blushes, but sweet. He's distracted from the blush by the way Kazuki licks his lips, slow, careful. Another silent question, another invitation.

Junya steps closer, footfalls softened by the layer of dust on the floor. He lifts his head, like he's sizing Kazuki up, and Kazuki does the same. Predatory eyes meeting across a breaths distance, growing closer with each heartbeat. Kazuki's eyes travel lower, to his mouth, to his chin or neck, Junya doesn't care, it frees him up to watch Kazuki's mouth again, study the shape of his lips. He smiles wide, feeling a giddy thrill shoot down his spine when Kazuki's own mouth mimics the expression.

The kiss happens naturally, muscle memory taking over before thought can catch up. Junya's hands slide along Kazuki's hips, fingers tucking up beneath his hoodie to trail along his belt. Kazuki's own hands are still, hanging at his sides. Junya sighs, parting his lips, asking for more, needing more. It's just another agonizing moment before Kazuki obliges, the tip of his tongue tracing Junya's bottom lip before it slips into his mouth. Kazuki's hands fly to Junya's hips, a soft moan escaping him as he glides his tongue over the roof of Junya's mouth, Junya's own tongue pressing against the bottom of his. Junya's hands grip the hard leather of Kazuki's belt, and he rolls his tongue the way he knows Kazuki likes it, another barely formed moan passing between them.

Kazuki's hands are on his chest now, shaking as they fumble the buttons of his shirt open. The kiss quickens, Kazuki still dominating it, but not without a bit of a struggle. Teeth clicking, moans being swallowed. It's not until Kazuki has Junya's shirt open, warm hands splaying out over his chest, that he finally has to break it. Gasping and turning his head to the side, cheek brushing against cheek until his chin his resting on Kazuki's shoulder.

Kazuki laughs gently, Junya can feel it more than hear it, vibrating lower and rougher than its actual sound. Kazuki's hands slide lower, down past his ribs, the muscles in Junya's stomach tense in anticipation, his knees already feeling somewhat weak.

Kazuki's lips find his ear, light kisses trailing along the edge, teeth nipping at the lobe. Junya's hips jerk suddenly and Kazuki laughs again, the sound rich and sweet this time.

"I missed you," Junya turns his head slightly, so he can press kisses to Kazuki's neck. He breathes against him, breathes him in, and already his tight jeans are starting to become a problem.

"I never went anywhere."

Kazuki's voice is light and teasing, the tone one Junya only hears when they're alone. His secret voice, his private voice. Junya wonders if his changes too, if his becomes softer, lighter, deeper, heavier. Maybe his doesn't change at all, or maybe it changes in ways only Kazuki can hear. He doesn't have too long to dwell on it, Kazuki's hands sliding lower, fingertips briefly toying with his bellybutton before gliding to his belt. He flicks at the buckle, snapping it teasingly, then leaves it alone, drawing a whine from Junya's lips, a sound he's never proud of, but Kazuki doesn't seem to mind.

Kazuki's hand cups his dick through the denim, the heel of his palm pressing firmly, fingers tracing taunting circles. Junya's hips jerk again and he bites at Kazuki's pulse, almost growling at him. He shifts only as much as he needs to to get a leg between Kazuki's, trying to brush his thigh against the heat and need he knows has to be there, has to be just as intense as his own.

"Already?"

That teasing tone again, that rough little chuckle. Junya would want to punch him if he didn't want his hands and his mouth and his dick a whole lot more. Instead he slides his hands along Kazuki's belt again, yanking on the buckle when he finds it, tugging him close enough so that his thigh presses against Kazuki's groin. He hums happily when he finds the same hardness there that's currently straining against his own jeans, straining against Kazuki's teasing hand.

Kazuki's hand presses harder, starting to rub slow circles that just make the situation even more frustrating. Junya groans before kissing his way up along Kazuki's neck, up behind his ear. He sucks hard, hard enough to make Kazuki shudder against him, hard enough to draw out a little purple mark where no one else can see.

"Please?" Junya whispers behind Kazuki's ear, whispers into his hair. He lifts his thigh against Kazuki's dick, jerks his hips into Kazuki's palm. "Please."

Kazuki's free hand travels up over Junya's side, pushing his sleeves of his shirt and jacket off his shoulder when they get in the way. His hands moves up into Junya's hair, fingers threading and kneading and gripping, massaging the sweet spot at the back of his neck. Junya barely notices his other hand working his belt open, to wrapped up in shaking and sighing from the attention to his neck. With his belt is out of the way Kazuki easily gets his jeans open, Junya barely registering the faint sound of a zipper before his hand plunges in, sliding down into his briefs.

"Oh," Junya's entire body tenses up, Kazuki's warm hand feeling cold compared to the heat inside his jeans. His fingers circle his dick, gripping, teasing, thumb tracing circles over the head. Junya fights to keep his hips from bucking again, fights to keep some shred of composure and decency. But then Kazuki's hand shifts, grips harder, and slowly begins to twist and stroke. " _Oh._ "

Junya chokes on a gasp, dropping his head back onto Kazuki's shoulder. He claws at Kazuki's belt, unable to muster the focus to fumble with his belt, return the favor. He manages to keep his thigh pressed though, manages to drag it back and forth against his cargoes, to the point where Kazuki starts moving with him, grinding against him with a slow steady purpose. Their moans are brief and stunted, quiet from practiced necessity, coming between heavy panting breaths.

It's when Kazuki's hand starts to falter, when Junya feels like his legs won't hold him up anymore, that he lifts his head again. He trails sloppy kisses along Kazuki's jaw, nips at his chin, and kisses him hard, practically bruising his own lip in the process.

"I need you." Junya words tumble out against Kazuki's lips, slurred and desperate, his hands tugging at Kazuki's belt again. He gasps and swallows, kissing Kazuki hard again before he finally manages more words. "Don't tease me anymore."

Kazuki nods, giving Junya a deep kiss and a few more purposeful strokes before finally pulling back, finally sliding his hand out of Junya's jeans. His hands move to his own pants, getting tripped up on the belt for a moment before it finally falls open. Junya takes over, flicking the button open and slowly dragging the zipper down. With both hands he slides Kazuki's briefs down until they're low on his thighs. He wraps the fingers of one hand around Kazuki's dick, giving him a few quick strokes as the other slides along his side to the back of his pants. He dips his hand into Kazuki's back pocket and retrieves the condom he always keeps there.

Kazuki's hands are kneading at his shoulder blades, one skin to skin, the other rubbing fiction with the shirt and jacket that still hang off that shoulder. It's distracting, already so much heat between them, the air in the tiny room heavy with breath and sex. Somehow he manages to get the wrapper open, and then he's crushing his lips against Kazuki's, leaning into him as he rolls the condom onto his dick. Kazuki bites at his bottom lip, hard, almost splitting the skin, though he manages to retrain himself. Junya yelps and Kazuki pulls back, gliding his tongue gently over the abused skin, as if he can sooth the hurt away.

Junya softens, sighing at the gentle attention before pressing a few slow kisses to Kazuki's lips, swollen from kissing. Kazuki begins the lengthy process of working Junya's jeans down his legs, grumbling in frustration when he runs into the barrier of Junya's boots.

Junya curses his wardrobe choice, though if he was more clear minded he might thank his skin tight jeans for the whole situation, for perking Kazuki's interest. They did flatter what little tone and curve he had quite nicely. Right now all he cares about it getting _out_ of them, so he kicks one boot off, shaking his foot to get his jeans and underwear over his ankle and heel. He's about to kick off the other when Kazuki grabs him around the waist. He isn't terribly strong, but Junya isn't exactly heavy either, and Kazuki lifts him off the floor with surprising ease.

Junya yelps out again when his back hits one of the old cabinets, his bare shoulder hitting the wood especially hard. It's going to bruise, but Junya doesn't really care, he can always dismiss it as a stunt related injury to anyone that happens to ask. Kazuki hikes him up higher, his back sliding against the once smooth surface, until Junya can wrap his legs around Kazuki's waist. And he does, trying to draw him closer, draw him in.

Kazuki hesitates for a moment, like he always does, staring at Junya like the whole world ends and begins inside him. It's always intense, and mildly alarming, but Junya's learned to let Kazuki have his moment. Let him stare at him like he's far more important and special than he is, or ever will be. When he moves again Junya grabs at his hair, far softer than it has any right to be with how often he has to touch up the platinum gold and waves. His fingers tangle, catching on barely tamed curls, kneading at his scalp.

"Come on," Junya shifts as Kazuki tries to line himself up, doing what he can to make that first thrust go smoothly. It's difficult, with the position they're in, but somehow they manage, the head of Kazuki dick just teasing at his ass. Kazuki's grip on his hip tightens, and he swallows hard, bracing himself.

Kazuki's first thrust is hard and fast, just the way Junya likes it. The initial pain is white hot, and he squints his eyes shut, face scrunching up in pain as a small whine parts his lips. Their first time, Junya's first time, was different, slow and agonizing for far too long before they finally found his pleasure. And so they do it this way. No more tears.

Kazuki buries himself deep and stops, gasping at his own pleasure before he kisses Junya, slow and deep, tongue exploring all the familiar places, like he's trying to kiss away the pain on Junya's face. It's a few moments before Junya breaks the kiss with a gasp, pressing their foreheads together, already panting.

"More," he squirms, trembling, trying to angle himself so he can work with Kazuki's hips. The angle is wrong, pressed hard against the cabinet like he is, and so he simply clenches around his dick, lips curling into a smirk when this draws a sudden moan from Kazuki's lips. "Go."

Like a switch being flipped, Kazuki begins to move, launching into a steady rhythm, his grip on Junya's hips tightening as he fights to keep their balance, as he struggles to angle his hips just right to make Junya cry out in pleasure. Junya is already panting, his fingers practically tearing Kazuki's hair out as they grip and tug.

"Don't stop, don't stop," suddenly Junya's head snaps back, hitting the cabinet hard as a primal sound is ripped from his throat, his entire being vibrating from the sudden burst of pleasure. Sparks flash in his vision, he's not sure if it's because of the pleasure or possible concussion, and he he's not sure if he cares. Everything is Kazuki and good and nothing hurts anymore. Nothing but the fire in his belly and the scrape of his back against long unpolished wood. " _Don't stop._ "

Kazuki groans, nails digger into Junya's narrow hips, leaving more little marks that are only for them to see. Sweat starts to bead on his forehead, mirrored on Junya's temples, and as the friction and heat builds between them it collects and trails, down the tip of his nose to fall on Junya's lithe stomach. Junya grips at the back of his neck, clenching again, and suddenly Kazuki's body jerks on its own, hips bucking out of time as his orgasm takes him more suddenly than either of them expected.

Junya feels when Kazuki's knees give out. He knows it's over, but he can't help whining softly when Kazuki pulls out, when they slide to the floor. Kazuki sits him down as carefully as he can, leaves him leaning back against the cabinet as he gasps and swallows and pants. Junya's knees are bent, and Kazuki rests his forehead against his knee as he rides out the lingering waves of his pleasure.

Junya thinks he's beautiful, his hair damp, cheeks flushed. Sweat still trails from his temples, arms still tremble from adrenaline and euphoria. He gasps, still fighting for a steady breath. Everything about him shines, and Junya is happy that he's the only one, or at least one of the few, that gets to see him like this.

After another moment Junya spreads his legs a little wider, one of his hands sliding over his hip to grip at his still hard dick. His limbs are weak from straining, but somehow he manages to work his hand enough to make him bite his lip from the pleasure. He's already so close, it won't take long to finish himself off while Kazuki continues to catch his breath. He fights to keep his eyes open, keep them fixed on Kazuki, but as heis thumb brushes over the head of his dick he can't help but let them flutter closed, can't help makes a few desperate little sounds.

It's when he feels a hand join his that he opens them again, opens them to find Kazuki's staring back at him, a curious look on his face, an odd cross between a smile and a frown. His hand works with Junya's for a few seconds before he carefully pries Junya's away, sliding closer across the floor.

"Let me."

Kazuki doesn't let him speak, he kisses him hard before pulling back and leaning forward. Junya barely has time to register what he's doing before his mouth closes around his dick, drawing him in deep in one easy bob of his head. Junya's throat constricts around a strangled gasp, his hands moving back to Kazuki's hair, not to guide, simply to hold. Kazuki doesn't tease him, doesn't pull back or go still, he simply draws Junya's dick as far back into his throat as he can and then swallows, the feeling making Junya's hips buck.

" _Oh._ " One more swallow and Junya's gone, his climax more of a rolling wave than a crash of thunder. It builds and builds until his head falls back and his vision goes shadowy, until his entire body is electric with finally fulfilled need.

Kazuki gently slides off Junya's dick, spitting once off to the side and tactfully wiping his mouth on his sleeve. Junya watches him, a lazy smile on his lips. His whole chest feels raw, his lungs from gasping and his muscles from straining. He doesn't think he could form words even if he tried. He shifts a little when Kazuki moves him, just enough to get his shirt sleeve back over his bare arm. Kazuki slides the condom off, tying it off and tossing it in the old trashcan. He sets his pants right and slides between Junya's legs again, this time curling half on his side to lean against his chest, tuck his head just up under Junya's chin.

Junya will have to get dressed again soon, they'll have to get back to work, but for now they just rest, and listen to the sounds of each other breathing.


End file.
